The Snow Yeti in Snow Geti!
The Snow Yeti in Snow Geti! is the third episode of Yo, Scooby-Doo!. Premise The gang visits their friend Megan in Snow Geti. But whilst there, a Snow Yeti attacks causing the gang to investigate, once again. Plot It is a dark, freezing night. The wind howls through the trees, but what howls even louder are the wolves sitting on a mountain. Below the mountain is a warm and cosy hotel. The hotel is very small, but very welcoming. The orange lights from the hotel beam through the small, beautiful windows. The hotel is made of an auburn wood. Then suddenly jumps out an enormous white yeti. It roars at the hotel. That night, the Mystery Machine is driving up a long road in the snow. "I love Snow Geti!" Says Daphne. "Me too!" Says Velma. "It's so beautiful" says Fred. "Like, I'm freezing!" Cries Shaggy. "Me roo!" Cries Scooby. "Relax guys" says Fred, "we're nearly at the hotel!". "Good, like, Scoob is nearly frozen all over" says Shaggy. Scooby is in a block of ice except for his head. "Ree-hee-hee-hee-hee-hee!" Laughs Scooby. "I really can't wait to see Megan and see what her new hotel is like!" Says Daphne. "Me neither" says Fred. "Look, it's right ahead!" Cries Velma. In the right hand corner, the gang see a little hotel. So the van goes up to the hotel and stops. "Like, come on Scoob, let's see if there's a kitchen in this hotel" says Shaggy. "Wait guys, we need to say hello to Megan first" says Fred. So the gang walk into the hotel together. Inside is a tall, bulky man wearing a blue coat. "Hello, we're here to see Megan" says Fred. "She's out the back, but who are you?" Asks the man. "I'm Fred, this is Daphne, Velma and Shaggy, and of course, Scooby-Doo" says Fred. "Megan's told me a lot about you, you're Mystery Inc." cries the man. "Yes" says Velma. "Wow, I'm Lennon, the manager of this hotel!" Says Lennon. "Nice to meet you!" Says Daphne. "You too!" Says Lennon. "Can we go and say hello to Megan?" Asks Fred. "Of course" says Lennon. So the gang walk into the back to find Megan. "Hi" says Megan. "Hey!" Says Fred. "Why's it so quiet?" Asks Velma. "It's always quiet, but, apparently there is a yeti haunting Snow Geti!" Says Megan. "Like, a yeti!" Cries Shaggy. "I'm afraid so Shaggy!" Says Megan. "Then it looks like we've got our snow gear topped up for yet another mystery!" Says Fred. "We'll start investigating tomorrow!" Says Velma. "Well then I'll show you to you're rooms" says Megan. Soon Fred, Shaggy and Scooby are in there room going to bed. "Night guys!" Says Fred. "Rood-right" says Scooby. "Yeah, night Freddie" says Shaggy. They start to go to sleep when suddenly they hear a loud crash outside. "Like, what was that?" Cries Shaggy. "It wasn't me" says Fred. "Re reither" says Scooby. Shaggy looks out of the window and sees two, massive yellow eyes. "Zoinks!" Cries Shaggy. "What is it Shag?" Asks Fred. "It's the, the, the yeti!" Cries Shaggy. "Rikes!" Cries Scooby. The boys run out of the room and Fred runs outside. "It's gone!" Says Fred. The next morning the gang wake up and are ready for action. It is a less windy day and the sky is blue. Then a man skis past them. "Hey, I'm Bart!" Says Bart. "Hi!" Says Fred. Megan runs out and hugs Bart. "What!" Cries the gang. "Oh, have you already met my boyfriend, Bart?" Asks Megan. "See ya later babe!" Says Bart. "Bye" says Megan. Bart skis off and Megan walks back into the hotel. "Jinkies!" Says Velma. "What a surprise" says Daphne. "Right, well it looks like we've got another suspect" says Velma. "Let's split up and look for clues, Daphne and I will search this area, while Velma, Shaggy and Scooby, you explore that mountain" says Fred. So, Scooby, Shaggy and Velma search the mountain. "Like, what a creepy mountain" says Velma. A wolf howls. "Zoinks!" Cries Shaggy as Scooby jumps into his arms. "You two chickens, it was only a wolf" says Velma. "Phew!" They say as Scooby jumps out of Shaggy's arms. They trek up the mountain until they reach the top. "I'm quite sweaty" says Shaggy. "It's freezing" says Velma. They start investigating atop of the mountain. Velma picks something up. "It's a skiing stick" says Velma. "Like, Bart was skiing!" Says Shaggy. "Hmmm!" Says Velma. Then they see a little Japanese man come out a little hut. "Hello, I'm Jock" says the man. "I'm Velma and this is Shaggy and Scooby" says Velma. "Nice to meet you" says Jock. As he walks back into the hut, a bit of the yeti hair falls out of his pocket. Velma picks it up. "It's the hair from the yeti" says Velma. "Like, let's go find the others" says Shaggy. Then the yeti appears behind them. "Oh brother" says Velma. The yeti chases them down the mountain beginning the chase scene. Velma is chased into another little hut. She smacks the yeti on the nose causing it to run off. It chases Shaggy and Scooby. They dress up as wolves and the yeti runs past them ending the chase scene. Soon the gang meet up again. "What have you guys found?" Asks Fred. "We've found a skiing stick and a bit of the yeti's fur" says Velma. "We found a skiing sledge" says Daphne. "Then it looks like it's trap time" says Fred. So the gang set a trap on the mountain and Scooby and Shaggy are live bait. "Like, them Scooby Snacks make us do anything, eh Scoob?" Asks Shaggy. "Reah!" Agrees Scooby. Suddenly the yeti appears and chases Scooby and Shaggy. The yeti falls into a net. Later, the police arrive. "Now it's time to see who you really are" says Fred unmasking the ghoul. "Jock!" Says Shaggy. "Who's Jock?" Asks Daphne. "Like, we found him on the mountain" says Shaggy. "And it's just who I suspected!" Says Velma. Jock frowns. "Jock was to nice not to be the culprit! He just wanted the hotel out of the way because it spoiled his view of the other mountains" says Velma. "And so he made it look like Bart did it!" Says Fred. The policeman handcuffs Jock. "And I would've gotten away with it if it weren't for you meddling kids!" Cries Jock. The policeman takes Jock away. Later, there is a big party in the hotel. "Thanks for unmasking the yeti!" Says Megan. "No problem" says Daphne. Bart appears and dances with Megan. "Like, where's Scooby-Doo?" Asks Shaggy. Scooby jumps into Shaggy's arms. The gang laugh. "Scooby-Dooby-Doo!" Cheers Scooby. Writer's Note I'm Kyle03, the writer of this episode. I hope you enjoyed! Comment your opinion and thanks for reading! Cast and characters Villains Suspects Culprits Locations *Snow Geti **Snow Geti Hotel Notes/trivia *The gangs snow gear is different in this episode. **This is Megan's first appearance. Quotes :"Thanks for unmasking the yeti!" - Megan Home media *Yo, Scooby-Doo! - Volume 1: Mummy Caper Category:DarthHill's Stuff